Star crossed
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: Star crossed our fate. I don't believe. You know you are my favourite notification. I still recall the feeling I felt while talking to you first time. A vivesha fic.


\- " Vivek, you there? "

\- " Yo , You are still awake? "

\- " Yep, so you are! "

\- " Yeah, I have just completed my file works and was about to sleep. Then saw your messages. "

\- " Umm Okay ".

\- " Yeah, Good night. "

\- " Hey you boo, Do you really think I am chatting with you at 3 in the morning just to wish you a good night huh? "

\- " Hey hey what's wrong princess ? Cool down. Actually I'm too sleepy you know. "

\- " Okay, Don't call me that I am a cop . Woh actually mujhe na nind nahi aa rahe. "

\- " Toh mein kya ab lori sunao? "

\- " Arghh.. get lost "

\- " Okay, then bye! "

\- " Nope, you are not allowed. Jab tak mujhe nind nahi aa jatey tab tak. "

\- " Tasha, Subhe bureau bhi jana hein "

\- " Oh wow! What a coincidence! Mujhe bhi wahi jana hein. Same pinch "

\- " Lol. Okay okay. "

\- " Say something na? "

\- " Oh haan, You know what I think that girl is the culprit. "

\- " Vivek, Do you really think I am in a mood to have discussion about the previous case?

\- " Oh okay.."

\- " Vivek, you loca! Wake up. I know tum pakka so rahe ho."

\- " Areh no. I am awake. Iam just tired. Tell me about your mood. "

\- " You know yeh samajh lo ki aj tumhe lottery lag gayi. Like I'm really ready to digest all off your bakwas. If you want you can even break a joke too."

\- " Waoh that's great. Waise Freddy sir ne ek jokes to sunaya tha. Ek chitti aur hati ke shadi ho gaye."

\- " Haha bohot hein sada hua jokes hein. Listen, bureau ke pas ek new Ice-cream parlour ke grand opening honey wale. Amazing offer hein aur tum chal rahe ho mere sath. Got it? "

\- " Mein? I mean wow mujhe chance mil rahe is baar. "

\- " Yup because that curly bitch is busy with her bae. "

\- " Yeah after that case. Abhijeet sir were in prison and all. They really need to spend some good moments. "

\- " Let's not talk about any serious issue. "

\- " Fine, Waise you know upto 30 % sale lag rahe toh I was planing for shopping. Would you help me out then? Your choice is good "

\- " Lol good? I am the best. I'll buy you some quality outfits."

\- " Ek minute matlab mere outfits quality good nahi hotey you meant ? "

\- " To be honest, Nahi. Haha, sorry sorry but the kind of shirts you are wearing ajkal like those colours Baby pink, Salmon pink, Garnish pink, Light pink, Hot pink, Magenta pink eww.

\- " Waoh pink ka bhi etna prakar I'm afraid. Yaar Tasha , meine etna pink kab pehna? "

\- " You know Iam feeling pity on you. Tum na so jao."

\- " Oh really! speak up the truth Tasha that you're sleepy "

\- " Umm tumhe ek baat bolu Vivek? "

\- " Oh no are you going to propose me huh? "

\- " Arghh bye! "

\- " Hey hey, tell me nah ? "

-" Nope "

\- " Okay then have a sweet dream pretty "

\- " Vivek.. "

\- " Hey, Tell me? What happened? "

\- " You know what you are the best company that a girl desire . I'm blessed to have you. Aur yeh baat mein tumhe batana toh nahi chahti thi par pata nahi kyun aj man kiya. Ab zyada udo math. Good night.

I scroll down some more but No, there were no more conversation and yes, that Sunday too never come.

I adjusted my tired and lazy limbs on the respective chair in more comfortable way.

Now it has become my favourite hobby thing. Scrolling down and re read our old conversation. Searching over and over. I really have no idea why do I even do it but I can feel how my heart get soothed by those messeges . Every word of your message is a booster. It heal my scar, can sooth my soul and it is the only reason of my smile.

Have I ever told you that you were my favourite notification?

You were and will ever.

Freddy sir, me and you aren't we guys were the best trio? The bond we shared with our duo buddy Abhijeet sir and Daya sir were too priceless . Best senior cops ever.

I always wanted to be like three of them.

Mera yahin khwahish tha ki jab mein senior ban jau toh Freddy sir zaisa husmukh, Daya aur Abhijeet sir ki tarha hein friendly banu.

Par Tasha, Aj Vivek Senior Cop toh ban gaya par ek accha senior nahi.

I stepped towards those fresher junior officers..

" Ek naya case aya hein. Move ", I ordered and turned to move.

**_" I have died every day, waiting for you,_****_Darling , don't be afraid I loved you_****_For a thousand years ,_****_I will love you for a thousand more... "_**

A ringtone pierced my ear. Our very new cop's. She is very bubbly and childish. I think she is embarrassed.

\- " Do change the ringtone ", I ordered again and stepped forward.

No, I can't behave friendly. I feel weak.

I can hear their murmuring sound, above whispers, may be, they are cursing me. Like how kharooz I am .

Wait.. how absolute those lines were.

Like the way I adore our bond which is beyond friendship, Above commitments and more than love.

Truly Indefinable.

**a /n : **Yeah, Scrolling down old conversation, I really find this thing adorable. Have you ever done it?

Do tell me na? :p Thanks for reading.

And and Hey, Wish you a very

Happy Birthday

**RomEdy girl **. luvh luvh.

**\- Shadow grey 99**


End file.
